A little pain GaaMatsu
by sakuraa hatakee
Summary: Luego de haberse distanciado por cuestiones que ni ellos mismos saben, Gaara y Matsuri vuelven ser maestro y alumna, esta vez para que ella se convierta en jounin, Gaara debe tomarla a prueba pero sentimientos encontrados y la llegada de nuevos enemigos complican la relacion que esta naciendo...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Consejos de hermanos ¿Un problema a la solución?

Era una mañana fresca en la Aldea oculta entre la Arena, una temperatura usual esa hora la cual luego subía velozmente. Los niños repartían los diarios los aldeanos se levantaban somnolientos algunos ya desayunando y en la mansión del Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara ya se encontraba trabajando con documentos y ficheros de ninjas y ANBUS.

De pronto su hermano entra a su oficina temeroso, casi torpe.

—Kankuro ya te he dicho que golpees la puerta antes de entrar.—Le dice su hermano menor algo molesto pero sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad.

— Hermano ¿Como estas? Tanto tiempo... ¿No tienes calor con esa túnica blanca?—Decía alegre tratando de pasar algo desapercibido, pero su hermano lo miraba serio, sin mostrar ninguna expresión de contento—Ahh ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Pero por favor escóndeme te lo pido por favor hermano. —Le dice este juntando sus manos como imploración.

—De acuerdo ve. —Le responde el Kazekage sin dejar de ver sus documentos señalando que se dirigiera al baño su escondite de siempre.

*..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-*..-..-..-..-..-*Toc toc, llaman a la puerta*-..-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-*  
—Adelante.

—Disculpe la molestia Kazekage-sama ¿Ha visto a su hermano Kankuro?—Pregunta una bella kunoichi de largos cabellos castaños de ojos marrones conocida con el nombre de Sari.

—No, no lo he visto. — Le respondía con los ojos cerrados ya que no le agradaba nada mentir aunque sea para salvarle el pellejo a su hermano.

—Me disculpo por las molestias, con su permiso me retiro.

Al irse Gaara deja salir su enojo.

—Muy bien. Sal de ahí y dime en que lío te metiste, Kankuro.

—Nada nada solo un pequeño problemas de mujeres. — Le respondía su hermano con una gota de sudor en su sien sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—Si te tomaras más en serio a las mujeres no tendrías estos problemas. No puedo estar cubriéndote todo el tiempo, soy el Kazekage mi deber es ser honesto y proteger esta aldea. — Le dijo Gaara volviendo a tornar su vista hacia los documentos.

—Oh! Hermano ¿Cómo puedes saber eso si no has amado a nadie?— Le pregunta arqueando los brazos.

Gaara se sorprende al escucharlo, deja sus documentos por un momento y lo ve fijamente.

— ¿Y tú crees que por qué engañes a Sari con Suzume sabes lo que es amar? Eso para mí no es amar, es jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. —Le contesta Gaara duramente.

— Sé que se ve mal y tal vez no me creas lo que voy a decirte pero amo a las dos por igual, realmente estoy enamorado de ellas, y el pensar que tengo que lastimar a alguna para decirle la verdad, me causa mucho dolor.

Gaara se quedo escuchando en silencio, no esperaba esta respuesta de su hermano.

— Uno no elige de quien enamorarse, Gaara. Pasa irremediablemente y casi sin que te des cuenta.

Dicho esto Kankuro se retira mientras que en la mente de Gaara resuena la última frase que le dejo su hermano mayor.

Gaara podía usar cualquier tipo de arma asesinar a cientos con los ojos cerrados y sin mover un solo dedo pero realmente no tenía idea de cómo amar a una persona como lo hacían Kankuro o Temari.

*..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-*..-..-..-..-..-*Toc toc, llaman a la puerta*-..-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-*

— Pase. —Ordenaba Gaara todavía algo pensativo por los problemas con su hermano.

Una jovencita de pelo corto castaño y ojos color negro se presentaba en el despacho del Kazekage.

—Gaara-sama usted me mando a llamar ¿En qué puedo servirle?— Preguntaba la niña con el nombre Matsuri algo nerviosa por imaginarse para que la mando a llamar.

—Matsuri, como sabrás una vez que te conviertes en chunnin y realizas determinado número de misiones se te promociona automáticamente para ser jounin, al realizar esas misiones con éxito te recomiendo candidata para el examen a jounin.

(N/A: En la serie Naruto no se especifica como los chunnin suben de rango yo acá si lo hago pero no es una idea que haya salido de la serie (^_^).)

—Para aprobar el examen debes enfrentarte al que fue tu instructor, si logras estar a la par de él, tanto en fuerza física ninjutsu y genjutsu, se considerara que tienes las aptitudes para ser jounin y quedaras aprobada. Yo fui tu sensei por lo tanto debo ser yo el sensor de tu examen ¿Aceptas participar en el examen?—Interroga Gaara implantando involuntariamente presión en Matsuri.

—_Estoy perdida ¿Cómo puedo estar a la par de nuestro Kazekage? No, no puedo poner una excusa como esa si llego a convertirme en jounin podría ser su guardaespaldas y escoltarlo en cualquier lugar, estaría a su lado siempre, si mantengo este deseo estoy segura de que tendré el valor de enfrentarlo en combate._—Kazekage-sama acepto la solicitud para el examen de jounin. — Dijo mostrando determinación en sus palabras.

—De acuerdo. Mañana a las 7 de la mañana te evaluare en el campo de entrenamiento C, eso es todo. —_Espero que todo te salga bien, Matsuri._

Al retirarse su ex alumna Gaara se dio cuenta de que si deseaba lo mejor para ella no se atrevía a demostrarle un palabra de aliento se sentía apenado si lo hacía, entonces recordó las palabras de su hermano. ¿Realmente no sabía cómo amar a nadie? Eso es lo que creía su hermano mayor.

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les haya gustado perdon si es muy cortito u.u prometo solucionar eso -_-'


	2. Chapter 2:Vínculos

Capitulo 2: Vínculos.

Se aproximaba el amanecer en la Aldea oculta entre la Arena y para su desgracia una kunoichi de dicha aldea no había dormido en  
toda la noche por culpa de sus nervios. Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de su habitación iluminando sus ojos que estaban grandes como platos y rojos por no dormir.

MATSURI POV

—No… pegue… ojo en toda la noche —Me decía sin pestaña.— ¡Ah! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Se supone que debo estar concentrada y descansada para este día tan importante, malditos nervios. —Gritaba tomándome la cabeza.

Suspiraba y con cierta pereza y falta de sueño me levantaba de mi cama que estaba revuelta por tratar de dormir esa noche, me duche y el agua caliente recorría mi cuerpo, conseguía relajarme y desperezarme. Aunque no tenía apetito, decidí desayunar ya que sabía que no sería cosa fácil el día de hoy. Me vestí para la ocasión con una chaqueta sin mangas marrón y un top negro algo corto para mi gusto, pero fue Sari la que quiso elegir mi ropa. Para terminar con su regalo reemplazó mi vieja falda con un short corto, deje sin cambiar mis botas de siempre y por primera vez me coloque mi protector en la frente, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas pero tenía el presentimiento de que mi mejor amiga me hacía este regalo con doble intención.  
Salí de casa algo temprano ya que no quería llegar tarde sabía que a Gaara sensei no le gusta la impuntualidad…

FIN MATSURI POV

Flash Back

—Rayos ¿Por qué deje que otra vez Sari me contara sus problemas con Kankuro? Él nunca va a cambiar y ahora por eso llego tarde al entrenamiento de hoy —Dice Matsuri que corre por la aldea de la Arena en dirección al campo de entrenamiento.

Llega algo agitada mientras que apoyado en una pared se encuentra Gaara cruzado de brazos esperándola…

—Lo siento Gaara sensei es que tuve un imprevisto que era urgente... —Gaara la interrumpe.

—Hace media hora que te estoy esperando, no me vengas a decir que era algo de urgencia los lloriqueos de Sari… —Matsuri se quedo paralizada con las palabras de su tutor.

— ¿C-Como sabe eso? —Pregunta asustada por la mirada seria, intimidante de su maestro.

— Creo que te olvidas con quien estás hablando— Le dice señalando hacia el cielo que muestra su Tercer ojo que la ve, ella se asusta y traga saliva.

Matsuri no sabe cómo excusarse y también disculparse con él…

—Sensei yo…

—Suficiente no tengo más tiempo que perder terminemos con esto de una vez— Dice molesto.

—Como usted diga, sensei…

Matsuri trata de empezar a entrenar con la cabeza a gachas para no mostrar las lagrimas que derrama por su tutor, pero no lo consigue, Gaara se da cuenta de eso y se siente incomodo y culpable, no sabe qué hacer lo único que se le ocurre es crear un clon de arena, le susurra algo y el clon sale disparado para la Aldea. En unos instantes el clon regresa para luego desaparecer, pero como Matsuri está cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello (estilo anime) no se da cuenta de nada…

—Toma —Le dice Gaara alcanzándole una lata de soda. Se nota que el joven no tiene ni idea de cómo animar a una joven.

Matsuri se queda callada totalmente sorprendida por el acto de su sensei.

— ¿No la quieres? —Pregunta al notar que su alumna tarda en tomar la soda.

Ella toma la lata en silencio y con tristeza, cierra sus ojos con fuerza para no llorar pero le es inútil, aunque él tiene razón en regañarla le duele mucho su trato.

—Por favor no hagas más eso… el llegar tarde, si te regaño es por tu bien, Matsuri —Le dice Gaara con un tono muy suave acariciando levemente la mejilla de su alumna que está en cuclillas, pues ya no aguanta el llanto, ella le toma la mano como si no quisiera que esa caricia termine, pero el reacciona y se aleja tratando de cambiar de tema. Mirando a otro lado sonrojado.

— _¿Qué estaba haciendo? Soy su tutor no puedo tratarla de esa manera. No debo sentir ninguna clase confusión que nuble mi juicio…_ —Piensa tratando de no mirar la pequeña y tierna figura de su alumna…

Fin de Flash Back

MATSURI POV

—Desde ese entonces jamás nos volvimos a tener demasiada confianza… —Pensaba sin darme cuenta de que mientras recordaba ya me encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento y frente a mi estaba mi sensei y el que hoy en día es el Kazekage de la Aldea, cargando de espaldas su Jícaro. Aún no sé el motivo, pero me causo gracia, porque cuando se dio vuelta para verme quedó tan sorprendido por mi forma nueva de vestirme que se le cayó el jícaro, creo que no tenía porque pero me hizo muy feliz.

— ¡Hph! Bueno las reglas te las explique bien ayer. No hay límite de tiempo, solo puedes aprobar poniéndote a la altura con técnicas de nivel jounin o superándome en combate, pero como tú y yo sabemos que eso es bastante complicado de realizar sugiero que hagas lo primero. Además no olvides que debes atacarme como si quisieras matarme de lo contrario perderás, debes tener un instinto asesino para el campo de batalla o en seguida te mataran. — Me decía con los ojos cerrados llevándose la mano a la boca tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

El lugar lo conocíamos bien, fue donde me entrego mi johyoo, no había cambiado nada solo me traía buenos recuerdos aquel sitio. Ahí lo conocí siendo un niño ansiando convertirse en hombre y ser el mejor Kazekage que jamás tuvo esta aldea…

— ¡Matsuri!— Exclamaba Gaara sensei que me despertaba de mis pensamientos— ¿Estas lista?

— ¡Sí!— Respondía con seguridad aunque debía admitir que hasta me temblaban las piernas por enfrentarme a su poder.

— Entonces comencemos— Ordenaba.

Nos separaba una distancia de tres metros, yo tomaba carrera y en ella creaba dos clones de sombra a mi lado, trataba de atacar con maniobras y dispersándolos por otros lados pero inmediatamente mis clones eran destruidos por la arena de Gaara sensei, sin ni siquiera tocarlo, era lo que esperaba, necesitaba que fueran destruidos para obtener información de los clones y así saber qué clase de jutsu era el más apropiado para enfrentarlo, pero … Cada vez que se me daba la oportunidad, que en toda la tarde solo fueron tres, mi cuerpo se paralizaba, mi voluntad caía en picada si se trataba de hacerle daño a Gaara sensei, no podía hacerlo por más que me mentalizara de que con eso aprobaría… La tercera vez que ocurrió Gaara sensei detuvo el entrenamiento.  
FIN DE MATSURI POV

—Lo siento mucho, Gaa—

— Ven conmigo—La interrumpe Gaara.

—De seguro Gaara sensei está enfadado conmigo porque no puedo acatar sus órdenes, soy un desastre de ninja—.Pensaba Matsuri.

Ella no tiene idea de porque en realidad dejaban el campo de entrenamiento y por lo que ve del camino están dirigiéndose a la mansión del Kazekage.

EN LA TERRAZA DE LA MANSION…

Una tarde naranja con tintes rojos que anuncia la caída de la tarde sirve de fondo para ellos. El Kazekage está delante de ella admirando la Aldea, Matsuri solo puede ver su espalda sintiéndose más que nerviosa e intrigada por lo que puede llegar a decirle. Teme que este se haya enojado y ya no quiera entrenarla más, así que decide romper el silencio y hablar para disculparse de sus errores pero Gaara le gana de mano…

—Matsuri… te traje aquí porque este es un lugar que me tranquiliza, cuando siento que no puedo hacer las cosas o siento deseos de rendirme… Desde acá se ve toda la Aldea de la Arena y sus habitantes.

La tarea de ser Kazekage no es sencilla, pero cuando veo desde acá la aldea siento deseos de protegerla y estar unida a ella y a sus habitantes. Es por eso que nunca baje los brazos y seguí luchando sin rendirme jamás, al menos eso es lo que me enseño él…

—_Uzumaki Naruto_ —Pensó Matsuri.

Ahora la gente no me ve como "El arma definitiva" sino como el Kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena, fue gracias a Uzumaki Naruto que pude comprender aquel sentimiento para así forjar mis primeros vínculos... y uno de los vínculos más importantes... es el que tengo contigo, Matsuri —Le declara dándose vuelta para verla a los ojos.

Matsuri comprende a la perfección los sentimientos de su Kazekage pues en una ocasión ya se lo había dicho antes cuando eran pequeños pero esto le sirve como recordatorio… "Empuñar un arma no siempre significa asesinar o dañar sino también proteger a la gente que amas"

—Gaara-sensei por favor deme otra oportunidad… quiero proteger a su lado la Aldea de la Arena—Decía la niña de ojos negros juntando sus manos y acumulando una gran cantidad de chakra.

CONTIUARA…


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Quien eres realmente?

Capitulo 3: ¿Quién eres realmente?

Gaara queda totalmente sorprendido por la determinación de su alumna, aquella niña cobarde está tratando de ser una kunoichi con todas las letras, no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que el entrenamiento que le ha brindado está dando frutos. No pierde más el tiempo y da comienzo con el examen.

—_Bien. Aún tengo algo de chakra para realizar "ese" jutsu que Temari-san me explico, si llego a realizarlo con éxito estoy más que segura que Gaara sensei me hará jounin, he esperado y entrenado mucho para este día, no quiero perder la oportunidad que él me brinda, sino lo consigo tendré que esperar al año siguiente y ¡no quiero! No quiero esperar más_—Piensa la niña guardando su distancia.

— ¿Qué sucede Matsuri? ¿No piensas atacar?— Intimida Gaara.

Ella decide no responder y solo tener la acción de atacar. Por mucho que le doliese debe hacerlo. Ataca a su sensei de manera muy cautelosa, está casi al máximo y su cuerpo no resistirá mucho tiempo, decide que todo el chakra que tenga, lo empleara en un solo ataque que sería el que le dé el golpe de la victoria.

— Futon: Suwaruu Uzumaki no jyohyo— Decía mientras este imponente ataque lograra que su portadora revista su cuerpo en el jyohyo y este ultimo en chakra rotando a una velocidad suprema creando un remolino, al rotar, la filosa cuchilla gira en todo el remolino cortando así, todo a su paso.

—Nada mal, pero aunque hayas logrado realizar una técnica de ese nivel, es necesario que la sepas controlar y veo que todavía no tienes esa cualidad. —Le dice Gaara al ver que ese remolino va hacia el de manera tambaleante destruyendo cuanta maceta se le cruzara por el camino de la terraza.

—_Gaara-sama tiene razón. Casi no puedo mantenerla, necesito fuerza, control y en estos momentos es lo que menos tengo ya… no… puedo resistirlo más…_ —La pequeña kunoichi detiene el jutsu por falta de fuerza y chakra, se detiene a escasos metros del Kazekage.

Respirando agitada, exhausta por el jutsu realizado ve como el terreno había cambiado… Cae pesadamente de rodillas, gotas de sudor recorren su mejilla, siente que no da más…

—Casi destrozas mi terraza con ese jutsu… —Dice Gaara que la ve desde abajo.

—Kazekage-sama lo siento mucho realmente esa no era mi intención usted verá… —Matsuri se calla al ver que Gaara sonríe de manera simpática y comprende que solo le estaba jugando una broma.

—Te estaba cargando, no era para que te lo tomaras en serio. —Contesta el joven Kazekage sonriendo.

Mientras ambos se contestan con miradas y pequeñas sonrisas, un joven misterioso de largos cabellos negros esbelto de ojos azules, piel pálida, chaqueta larga negra pantalón de cuero negro y borceguíes de mismo color; los observa desde un viejo edificio vecino, bien escondido en la terraza.

Con firme intención este misterioso muchacho decide llevar a cabo su cometido… Asesinar al Kazekage. Decide interrumpir el examen entre Matsuri y Gaara saltando hacia la dirección en la que se encuentran y emboscarlos con una lluvia de shurikens, Gaara se percata de la presencia de este chico y evita la lluvia de shurikens con un muro de arena, en un segundo el intruso invoca una lanza plateada, dispuesto a atacar una vez más, pero Gaara se defiende y protege a su subordinada encerrándose en un caparazón de dicha arena, adentro Matsuri observa a su líder aun algo agitada, está muy preocupada de este nuevo enemigo. Gaara deshace el caparazón una vez que sintió el impacto de la lanza.  
— ¿Quién eres? Identifícate— Ordena Gaara con voz fuerte y clara.

—Tú eres Sabaku no Gaara, no puedo equivocarme, eres fácil de identificar, cabello rojo intenso llevas un jícaro en la espalda y manejas la arena…—Dice ese chico misterioso.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Nada importante, solo matarte. Esa es mi misión, pero basta de charla, debes morir. Kirigakure no jutsu…

Una intensa niebla comienza a formarse en la terraza del Kazekage, el joven desapareció en ella y está dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento…

—Matsuri, vete de aquí. — Ordena el Kazekage.

—De ninguna manera puedo dejarlo solo, yo prometí protegerlo, no me iré. —Decía segura de sí misma la castaña.

—Solo mírate, estas muy exhausta ya casi no debes tener chakra así no podrás continuar. Nuestra visión es casi nula, vete… yo puedo solo.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo la voy a dejar escapar?— El joven se interpone, está en el medio de ambos…

— _Demonios no sentí su presencia_—Piensa Gaara sorprendido.

—Tu estas más vulnerable niña, te matare a ti primero—Dice levantando su lanza en contra de Matsuri.

Sin embargo, una enorme mano de arena lo toma enterrándolo en ésta formando un ataúd.

— No te atrevas a tocarla… Sabaku Kyuu— Dice Gaara con un instinto asesino que hace años no se le veía.

Pero… Sin previo aviso el sonido característico de un clon de sombra que desaparece se escucha en el interior del ataúd de arena del Kazekage.

— Hph… ¿Creíste que caería en esa técnica de porquería?—Dice el joven que se encuentra a espaldas de Gaara.

Este se da vuelta pero es demasiado tarde…

— Suiton Mizujingeki. — Una enorme pared de agua es formada con una presión fulminante que arrastra al Kazekage metros atrás— Esto no se termina… Raiton: Kangekiha. —Una enorme descarga eléctrica es dirigida a la ola de agua haciendo contacto.

Este poderoso ataque fue un golpe directo para el Kazekage, su arena al tener contacto con el agua queda neutralizada y el ataque de rayo lo hiere bastante haciéndolo volar varios metros más. Matsuri en un acto desesperado por la tremenda caída que va a recibir su Kazekage lo abraza por la espalda y lo detiene amortiguando el golpe con su cuerpo pero a la vez recibiendo una descarga eléctrica ya que su Kazekage esta empapado y tiene todo su cuerpo electrificado.

— Kazekage-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?— Le dice una Matsuri muy preocupada al borde de las lagrimas.

—Te dije que te fueras, no puedes enfrentarte a él. Es distinto, tiene el nivel de los Akatsuki. —Contesta un malherido Gaara.

— ¡Hph! No me compares con esos bandidos de pacotilla— Dice con altanería el joven.

— ¿Quién demonios eres?—Dice una Matsuri bastante furiosa.

— Grábatelo muy bien niña… Mi nombre es Romeo—Dice mientras el viento caluroso de Sunagakure hace danzar su larga cabellera.

La niebla se ha dispersado por completo…

— Es raro ver a un sicario que se identifique solo. Debes de estar muy seguro de que vas a matarnos como para decir tu nombre— Dice Gaara tratando de mantener su postura.

Pero su arena es inútil esta empapada y la armadura de su cuerpo comienza a resquebrajarse en todos lados, está bastante debilitado.

—No eres nada sin tu arena…

—No hables así de Gaara-sama, tú no sabes nada sobre él. —Dice Matsuri que se está dejando llevar por su rabia.

— Hph. ¿Piensas que soy idiota? Él no podrá hacer nada, me asegure de quitarle bastante chakra con esa ola eléctrica… Ahora lo mejor que pueden hacer ambos es esperar su muerte— Dice mientras toma su lanza dispuesto a atacar.

—Demonios..._ ¿Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto? ¿Por qué en un momento en el que Gaara-sama y yo habíamos tomado confianza de nuevo?_ No me importa lo que me pase si es necesario atravesaras mi cuerpo, pero no dejare que toques a Gaara-sensei— Dice Matsuri totalmente decidida a dejar su vida por el pelirrojo si es necesario.

— ¡Jah! Como quieras linda, pero te aclaro que el siguiente será ese Kazekage al que amas tanto.—Dice de manera arrogante y acto seguido se lanza hacia ella con fuerza tal que tiene la intención de atravesarlos a ambos.

—_Nos quiere matar a los dos de un solo golpe. ¡No! ¡No lo puedo dejar, algo tengo que hacer!_— Piensa desesperada.

Solo fue un instante pero el cuerpo de Matsuri comenzó a brillar y un campo de fuerza la rodeo dejando adentro a Gaara, rebotando el golpe fatal para ambos. Romeo sale disparado en el aire fuertemente deteniendo su curso el barandal de la terraza quedando sentado por esa poderosa defensa.

— ¿Qué demonios eres niña? Este poder es inusual. —Dice Romeo tratando de levantarse.

— ¿Qué hiciste Matsuri?—Dice sorprendido el Kazekage.

— Ni yo lo sé Gaara-sensei, solo quise protegerlo y un extraño poder lleno mi cuerpo y este es el resultado—Contesta la kunoichi.

— ¡Disparen!—Se oye que alguien ordena.

Para cuando Romeo se quiso dar cuenta toda la terraza y demás edificios vecinos estaban repletos de shinobis incluyendo a Kankuro y Temari para proteger a Gaara, él se sentía aliviado de que su gente apareciera para protegerlo y se preocupen por él, después de todo es el Kazekage, sin más remedio, Romeo tuvo que huir, pero no se lo dejaron fácil tres escuadrones lo persiguieron.

Mientras tanto Matsuri se desplomaba en los brazos del Kazekage inconsciente a la vez que ese extraño campo de fuerza de color blanquecino desaparece…

— Necesito un medico urgente —Ordena Gaara.

— Calma, hermano. Ya verás que ella va estar bien. —Trata de calmarlo Temari a lo que este ni siquiera quiso responder.

En la sala de terapia intermedia del hospital…

— Esto es muy extraño —Dice un ninja medico.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?— Dice Gaara preocupado.

— Jamás nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero esta chica Matsuri… Tiene un kekkei genkai… La base para desarrollarlo parece ser la adrenalina y el miedo viendo su historial clínico le ocurrió algo parecido una vez cuando tuvo un accidente con sus padres hace seis años, ella no recordaba nada de ellos pero sin lugar a dudas su familia era del clan Byakuya.

Continuará.


	4. Aliados de la Arena, shinobis de la Hoja

En una sala de espera a metros de la habitación de Matsuri, el kazekage se desploma en una banca. Su ropa esta empapada en agua y arena, de pronto siente una mano en su hombro que lo sobaba miro y era su hermano mayor, Kankuro.

— Vamos Gaara, anímate jamás te había visto tan preocupado desde que Naruto tuvo ese encuentro con Sasuke…

Su pequeño hermano menor no quiso contestarle se encuentra agachado encorvado juntando ambas manos, preocupado por su alumna más bien preocupado por no poder dejar de pensar en su bienestar, no entiende porque se siente tan perturbado por ella, es el kazekage no puede estar pendiente por cada shinobi que está herido. Pero con ella es un caso especial.

— Vamos, Gaara ve a la mansión dúchate, así te despejaras— Le aconseja su hermano a lo que Gaara responde levantándose de la banca le da una palmada en el hombro y se dirige a la salida al final del pasillo.

Ya en la mansión…

En la habitación del kazekage se podía escuchar el agua que caía en la ducha de este, el agua apenas logra relajarlo un poco. Sale cubriendo su intimidad con una toalla cuando siente que golpean fuerte e insistente su puerta…

— ¡Gaara! ¡Gaara abre! —Golpea con vehemencia una voz femenina muy conocida para él.

El kazekage se aproxima a la puerta pero la intromisión repentina de su hermana le llama la atención, Temari se sonroja un poco al ver en paños menores a su atractivo hermano pero su expresión cambia en un chasquido cuando le tiene que comunicar lo ocurrido.

— Cálmate ¿Qué sucede, hermana?— Pregunta seriamente su hermano, tiene un mal presentimiento.

— ¡Es Matsuri! Esta… Mal— Le decía Temari con voz entrecortada y agitada.

En la cara del kazekage solo se puede notar preocupación  
— Vete yendo al hospital en cinco minutos estaré ahí— Temari solo afirma con su cabeza y sale a toda velocidad de ahí.

Gaara solo atina a vestirse con lo que tiene a mano, un pantalón negro, una musculosa bordo y encima su túnica blanca que mostraba que era el kazekage, no quería ser regañado acerca de los protocolos de Suna por los viejos del consejo, no en estos momentos.

Sale de su cuarto disparado como un rayo y en menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraba en la habitación aislada para Matsuri.

Varios ninjas médicos estaban en el lugar, en ese cuarto los cables y aparatos cardio respiratorios, sueros y jeringas dominaban el lugar, Gaara no puede evitar estar preocupado por ella al ver como la examinaban varios ninjas.

Sin embargo todo empeora cuando Matsuri empieza a convulsionar y su pulso sobrepasa los ciento treinta. El electrocardiógrafo hace el sonido que mas aterra a Gaara…

— Kazekage-sama. Lo lamentamos pero debe retirarse —Le decía muy amablemente un ninja medico de ojos castaños.

— Pero tienen que decirme que le ocurre a Matsuri ¿Por qué no encuentran una solución? ¿Por qué aun no está consciente y estabilizada?

— Gaara-sama las complicaciones que tiene Matsuri-chan son nuevas y desconocidas para nosotros, la única pista que tenemos es que su mal estado es por haber despertado su kekkei genkai se sobre exigió y estas son las consecuencias.

Gaara solo chasquea la lengua y se dirige a la puerta sin decir nada, afuera se encuentra Temari y detrás de ella unos ninjas que eran del tercer escuadrón que perseguía a Romeo.

— Kazekage sama tenemos que informarle que lamentablemente el individuo Romeo ha escapado dejándonos vivos solo a nosotros, no pudimos hacer nada el primer y segundo escuadrón fueron reducidos inmediatamente, nos dejo vivos para que le comunicáramos algo a usted.

Gaara estaba expectante a las palabras de Ryoka, una jounin del tercer escuadrón de las mejores unidades de la arena.

— Romeo le deja dicho que un nuevo objetivo surge para él. El poder de la jovencita castaña le interesa más que asesinarlo a usted, nos advirtió que una vez se adueñe de esa fuerza dominará Suna. —Le cuenta la joven de ojos ocre y cabello castaño claro.

— Como si fuéramos a dejarle— Rezonga Temari

— Entendido… Gracias, quiero que averigüen todo acerca de ese tal Romeo si proviene de alguna aldea en especial ¿En qué lugar perdieron a ese shinobi?— Pregunta el pelirrojo.

— En la frontera entre la aldea de la hierba y la aldea de la hoja…

Gaara no acota nada solo se da media vuelta y se dirige en dirección hacia la salida yendo a su mansión.

En la oficina…

El kazekage prepara una carta para la Hokage comunicando lo ocurrido y que necesita un ninja medico de su confianza. En la carta le explica la situación de Matsuri, la castaña estaba empeorando y si seguían sin encontrar una solución a su problema moriría.

Generalmente una carta como esa lleva una restricción de clase B pero para Gaara era tan importante que lo coloca en clase A.

Da la orden de que el mensaje se entregue lo antes posible, su asistente Baki acata las órdenes de inmediato.

Mientras tanto en cerca de las colinas de la Hoja oculta…

Entre enormes enredaderas casi abrazadas por un árbol, una enorme piedra funcionaba como portal hacia el escondite que mantenía. Al entrar la oscuridad se adueña del lugar…

— Romeo… ¿Romeo eres tú? —La voz de una joven que se oía frágil y aguda.

— Sí, soy yo, Layla — Le contesta el moreno de manera dulce y apacible. Es raro de creer que sea la misma persona que hace unos momentos intentó asesinar al Kazekage de Suna…— Lamento haberte dejado aquí sola en este horrible lugar, prometo que nuestra próxima estadía será en un lugar de lujo.

— No te preocupes… —La joven que estaba sentada en una roca esperando al sicario se levanta y tantea el lugar — ¿Dónde estás? Te he echado de menos —Esta tropieza con una de las tantas formaciones rocosas de la cueva y es sostenida por el joven de cabellos largos.

— Aquí estoy… Yo también te he extrañado, mi princesa —Le dice alzándola en sus brazos dándole un dulce beso. — Por favor no andes mucho por aquí te lastimaras, ya sabes que este lugar no es apropiado para tu condición…

— Que sea ciega no quiere decir que no sepa cuidarme, un tropezón no siempre es caída…

— Es cierto perdóname— Le dice mientras acaricia la mejilla de la rubia de ojos cielo.

Romeo tiene a su lado a una de las jóvenes más hermosas que sus ojos turquesa pueden contemplar, una jovencita de largos cabellos dorados hasta por debajo de la cintura, ojos celestes claros, piel blanca de porcelana y figura esbelta, no tiene grandes proporciones femeninas pero posee una bondad inigualable, sabe de la clase de vida que lleva Romeo pero ella se encarga de expiar las culpas de este, Romeo encuentra una paz absoluta a su lado…  
Ambos se recuestan sobre una manta, ya dispuestos a descansar, pues como siempre al día siguiente debían marcharse como fugitivos como siempre ha sido…

*-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-*

Mientras la noche pasa rápidamente, Takamaru, el ave más veloz de todo Suna aterriza en Konoha con un mensaje para la Hokage…

Inmediatamente es descifrado y entregado en manos de la rubia.

El cambio de expresión de la líder se hace notar y envía a un Anbu al hogar de Sakura, otro al de Naruto y por ultimo al hogar de Hinata, su subordinado desaparece hundiéndose en el suelo crea clones de sombra y les informa a los jóvenes shinobi en simultaneo que se deben presentar de urgencia en el despacho de la Hokage.  
Al llegar Tsunade sama les cuenta la noticia de que la primera alumna de Gaara, presenta una grave complicación y que el responsable es un poderoso nukenin que se había escapado en dirección a los limites de Konoha, un escuadrón Anbu fue enviado a la zona, la misión de ellos es averiguar qué clase de complicación tiene Matsuri en su cuerpo.

— El Kazekage me pidió que mandara ninjas médicos confiables —Confío en ustedes, Sakura, Hinata.

— ¡Hai! —Responden al unísono.

— Pero abuela Tsunade ¿Cuál es mi misión aquí? —La hokage cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

— Creo que deberías saberlo… Gaara está destrozado ¿No es tu amigo acaso? Además debes proteger en el camino a las ninjas medicas eso ya deberías saberlo.

— Oh ¡Hai! —Responde cerrando sus ojos de manera zorruna.

— Muy bien ya les he asignado su misión, dispérsense.

Como si fuera palabra mágica los ninjas de Konoha se fueron en dirección a la arena tendrían tres días de viaje ¿Acaso el cuerpo de Matsuri podrá aguantar hasta esos tres infernales días?

En el hospital de Sunagakure…

— ¿Cómo esta? ¿Aun no ha despertado? —Pregunta Gaara que aun no ha dormido ni siquiera un minuto.

— No, hermano yo me quedare aquí, cuando tenga alguna noticia te llamare de vuelta, lo mejor ahora es que descanses.

— He pasado años sin dormir no te preocupes por mí, lo único que quiero ahora es que me digan que ella va a estar bien, quiero verla como antes… —Manifiesta el Kazekage. Unos pasos se oyen detrás de él.

— Deja tus asuntos personales fuera de esto, Kazekage. La aldea es lo primordial, no puedes dejar tu puesto, debes cumplir tus tareas diarias. El amanecer se anuncia y aun no se han cumplido ni asignado las misiones de ayer — Expone con seriedad y rudeza uno de los viejos del concejo de la Arena. Temari lo ve con una mirada mortal a aquel anciano, ya con deseos de darle con el abanico por la cabeza, pero trata de contenerse clavando sus uñas en su palmas, ese anciano no entiende para nada el dolor por el que está pasando su hermano y mucho menos le tiene consideración. Gaara solo acota un "Entendido" para el anciano y se retira hacia la mansión, con resentimiento, el kazekage se marcha de la sala de cuidados intensivos, pero confía en la Hokage, tiene la esperanza de que los shinobi médicos de Konoha encontraran respuesta al agravamiento de su alumna.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra la kunoichi? —Pregunta el viejo del concejo de ojos negros y piel canela.

— Ella entro en paro cardiaco pero fue estabilizada, están tratando de mantenerla así para dar tiempo a los shinobi de Konoha, durante todo este tiempo transcurrido ella no despertó. —Responde una Temari molesta.

*-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-..-*-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-*

El sol sale y los ninjas de Konoha se marchan ya equipados hacia Sunagakure.

Aguanta Gaara… —Piensa preocupado Naruto camino a Suna.

Continuará.


	5. No te vayas, no me dejes sola

Hola a todos lamento la tardanza aqui les dejo el capi No duden en comentar se acepatan consejos Pero no mala onda xd xd

Avisos

Italica: Pensamiento y voz interior.  
Negrita: Narracion o dialogo de Bijuu

Capitulo 5: "No te vayas, no me dejes sola…"

Día uno: Limite entre el País del Fuego y La tierra de los Ríos.

— Naruto… ¿Podrías ir un poco más despacio? Sunagakure no se moverá de su lugar —Reprime Sakura de manera molesta, pues el mediodía se hace presente y aun no se había detenido a descansar.

El rubio no le contesta nada y solo se dedica a seguir al mismo ritmo, saltando con voracidad de una rama a la otra, dejando descuidadamente sus pisadas, Hinata le mira preocupada, con cierta pesadumbre.

— ¿A este que le pasa? ¡Naruto, que te detengas un poco!— Grita Sakura.

— Sakura-san Na- Naruto kun no se detendrá… —Acota de manera apacible la tímida azabache de ojos blanquecinos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —La mira un segundo.

— Bueno… Ve—veras… Yo creo que Naruto-kun actúa de esta manera porque está muy preocupado por Gaara-kun, según la carta de Tsunade sama… Matsuri-san se encuentra en grave estado… Y- - y de seguro Gaara-kun debe estar muy preocupado… y bueno…

— Entiendo — Le contesta Sakura— No me había fijado en ello, de seguro Gaara se debe sentir como Naruto hace unos años…

La joven Hyuuga afirma con su cabeza mientras tiene su vista ocupada en la espalda de aquel rubio que le saca suspiros y desmayos.

*..-..-..-..-..-..-*..-..-..-..-..-..-..-*..-..-..-..-..-..-..-*.-…-..-..-..-..-*..-..-..-..-..-..-*..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-*

El primer día pasó sin ninguna traba, ya están más cerca de Suna pero a la vez los problemas y amenazas se incrementan…

— ¡Ya déjennos pasar - -tebayyo! — Dice el rubio mientras golpea con un rasengan a tres delincuentes mandándolos a volar al mismo tiempo contra un árbol

— Este sitio… E- es peligroso — Expresa tímidamente Hinata con sus manos sobre su pecho a modo de defensa.

— Y más de noche — Opina Sakura mientras daba una patada al estomago de un interceptor para luego darle un codazo en el cuello que logra desmayarlo.

— ¡Obvio! ¿Qué esperaban en el bosque? — Dice Kakashi interponiéndose entre las jovencitas.  
—¡Ahh! — Se escucha de ellas al unísono.

— Por Kami, sensei no nos asustes así, creí que estábamos solo nosotros tres… ¿A qué vienes? — Dice el ninja de ojos azules tocándose el pecho del susto que se pego.

— Ya termine la misión rango S que me encomendó Tsunade sama, en cuanto reporté la misión me envió para este lugar. — Dice el ninja copy.

— Pobre… sensei, te están explotando — Dice Sakura divertida.

— ¿Tú crees? — Le contesta éste cerrando su único ojo visible, sonriéndole por debajo de la máscara.

— ¡Bueno! No hay tiempo que perder. Encaminemonos a Suna. — Interrumpe animadamente el rubio, emprendiendo una carrerilla.

— Alto ahí —Naruto se detiene en seco tambaleando a punto de caerse.

— ¿Y ahora que sensei? —Rezonga.

— Ya es alrededor de la medianoche ¿No te parece que es descortés no darles ni un respiro a las shinobis medicas?  
—Le dice señalando con un dedo a sus compañeras, las cuales se ven muy agotadas— Por como lucen estoy seguro que no descansaron en todo el día.

— Es cierto, lo lamento — Alega avergonzado el rubio.

— Muy bien Tsunade-sama me nombró líder de escuadrón a partir de este momento, así que mi primera orden será un descanso… ¿Entendido, Naruto?

El rubio solo admite algo penoso.

La noche pasó bastante rápida, las kunoichis, más que los shinobis, sienten que las horas de descanso pasan más de prisa que las de recorrido, pero ya eran grandes como para estarse quejando. Un rato antes de que el amanecer se anunciara nuevamente, los ninjas de la Hoja partían una vez más hacia Suna, la cual se encontraba cada vez más cerca.

Día dos: Limite entre La Tierra de los Ríos y el País del Viento.

El team Kakashi avanzaba sin problema alguno, solo topándose de vez en cuando con algún shinobi de la zona, explicando lo sucedido y siguiendo su curso nuevamente.

— Gracias a la ansiedad de Naruto llegaremos más pronto de lo que esperaba — Comenta Kakashi al divisar a lo lejos el caluroso desierto.

— Es cierto —Alega Sakura, el joven rubio de manera burlona trataba de ignorar la opinión de su sensei que lo hacía ver como un niñito ante las chicas — Pero, Naruto, le vemos el lado bueno. Matsuri chan se encuentra delicada es mejor estar ahí lo antes posible. — Decía la kunoichi de pelo rosa, animando a Naruto. Mientras a todo esto Hinata era espectadora en primera fila de la buena relación que mantienen, su amor platónico y Sakura Haruno, una kunoichi de su misma edad pero con personalidad contraria a la suya.

Hinata admira a Sakura, porque ésta siempre dice las palabras que en el fondo ella misma desea decir a su amor, sin embargo le cuesta mucho expresar sus sentimientos debido a su personalidad tan retraída y sutil, y mucho mas con la persona que hace mucho años le interesa y le gusta. La pobre desdichada azabache, prisionera de su personalidad que está en esos momentos con la vista a gachas no se da cuenta que es observada por el ninja que más ama y admira…

— ¿Qué sucede, Hinata? —Irrumpe Naruto en los pensamientos de la joven.

— ¡Na- - Nada Naruto- -kun! — La azabache cierra sus ojos de la pena, pero a la vez siente que en sí es su corazón el que se obstruye, decide no mirar a Naruto antes de que le dé un desmayo y sigue su rumbo, esta vez por las ramas de los vastos arboles en vez de ir a pie.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Luego de varias horas de recorrido por el caluroso seco y devastador desierto, llegan por fin a Sunagakure, un poblado que está acostumbrado a las insolaciones y al vandálico calor regional, no como los shinobi de Konoha, que se les hace un suplicio cada vez que tienen que visitar su aldea aliada.

Hatake Kakashi, el líder de escuadrón, entrega en mano el permiso y mensaje que el kazekage le había mandado a Tsunade. Verificado esto, los shinobi de Konoha no son tratados como posibles intrusos sino como aliados.  
Inmediatamente las kunoichis son trasladadas a la habitación de terapia intensiva de Matsuri. La situación es peor de lo que las jóvenes se imaginan al llegar allí y verla en su terrible estado.

A simple vista el cuerpo de Matsuri se encuentra deteriorado, casi cadavérico, las clavículas se le ven con impresión, su bajo peso, sus labios resecos, sus brazos con moretones y lastimaduras de tantos pinchazos para mantenerla viva, eran pruebas de su calvario.

Su mirada yace apagada, inconsciente, sin saber de que su vida yace en los últimos momentos. Para ella este es un simple sueño del cual cree despertar en cualquier momento…

— ¿Qué le administraron para el dolor? — Interroga con cierta severidad en su mirada la peli chicle mientras observa con una pequeña linterna las pupilas de la castaña.

— Closidol — Se atreve finalmente a decir un joven ninja medico de tés tostada y ojos café, ciertamente algo intimidado por la persona de Sakura. Esta chasquea la lengua algo molesta.

— Eso no le hará nada… Esta chica necesita morfina, sino cuando despierte le dolerá hasta pestañear… —Alega mientras se ocupa de escuchar el pecho de la joven, que se encuentra serenamente débil.

— Iré a buscar inmediatamente — Sakura detiene al shinobi de ojos verdes conocido como Takemaru, un shinobi médico muy reconocido en Suna… — No lo hagas, hay algo que quiero verificar.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Kazekage…

— Eso es injusto, esos viejos no tienen derecho a decidir que hacer y que no en tu vida, Gaara — Opina enojado con los brazos estirados en el respaldo de la silla el joven rubio a lo que Gaara no quiere o más bien no tiene deseos de responder.

— Mas respeto insecto, Gaara es el kazekage, no puedes llamarlo por su nombre — Espeta con frialdad en sus ojos la hermana mayor del líder de Suna

— ¡Ah! ¿Y por que tu si?

— Bueno… soy su hermana, su guardaespaldas la persona que siempre ha...

— Temari… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le dice Gaara gélidamente a lo que parece que ésta se va a desmayar como en un típico anime humorístico.

— Venía a avisarte que las kunoichis de Konoha ya llegaron, pero veo que me ganaron de mano en el reporte —Dice fastidiosa la rubia dirigiendo la mirada a Naruto y Kakashi.

— Así es y me dirijo hacia allá— Temari iba a interrumpir a su hermano menor puesto que lo regañarían por dejar su puesto nuevamente, pero su mirada de preocupación la deja tan abatida como él— Por esta vez haré lo que a mí me parece…

— ¡Eso es! — Lo anima el rubio, a lo que Kakashi y Temari los acompañan por atrás cerrando la puerta de la oficina.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

— Hinata, escúchame bien. Quiero que uses tu byakugan, centra tu vista en el estomago de Matsuri más que nada y dime que es lo que ves.

La azabache que rara vez se le veía determinación en su rostro, se pone seria y activa su kekkei genkai, sus ojos característicos de ser blancos y de que sus venas sobresalgan alrededor cuando el jutsu está activado, ven una imagen desgarradora… la kunoichi tapa sus labios con una mano a modo de impresión y a la misma vez suelta un suspiro…

— ¿Qué ves? —Interroga preocupada Sakura.

— Aun… no sé cómo se encuentra con vida pero sus órganos vitales están todos dañados, algunos rasgados y otros hasta quemados, es increíble que por fuera no se vea nada y por dentro se encuentre así…

— Lo imagine… — Afirma la oji jade.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Afuera de la sala de terapia, una joven de cabellos largos hasta la cintura y un pañuelo sobre su cabeza con la placa de su aldea en medio, observa la situación y la conversación que mantienen los shinobis médicos tanto de Konoha como de Suna desde la pequeña ventanilla que posee la puerta, sin embargo cae pesadamente de rodillas rompiendo en llanto, detrás de esa puerta de un color ocre, unos pasos apresurados se oyen al darse la vuelta una imagen familiar aparece tendiéndole la mano.

— Sari ¿Qué sucede, mi amor? —Pregunta Kankuro al ver tan afligida a su prometida.

Ella lo abraza con fuerza, como si él fuera el antídoto a un dolor tan fuerte para el momento que la hería.

— Es Matsuri… Ella no va a salvarse — ¿La viste? ¿Qué te dijeron los médicos?— Interroga ansioso y desesperado el castaño — No la vi, leí los labios de los médicos de Suna y Konoha*, discutían sobre como salvar la vida de Matsuri…  
El kazekage llega justo para escuchar la peor parte del anuncio de Sari…

— Creen que no podrá resistir la operación y puede que la dejen morir… — Dice la última palabra entre sollozos.

— ¿Qué? — Temari no lo puede creer, Gaara abre sus ojos como platos esta igual de desconcertado que su hermana

— Es imposible, Sakura chan no es de esas personas, ella hará todo lo posible por salvarla. — Espeta el rubio.

Desde dentro de la aislada habitación, Sakura divisa el rostro de su antiguo sensei, a lo que este de inmediato le hace una señal para que ella se aproxime, Sakura de inmediato se encuentra con todos.

— Dime como se encuentra Matsuri — Ordena con serenidad la voz del joven kazekage, aunque por dentro una intranquilidad calaba lo más profundo de su cuerpo e incluso llega a tocar su alma…

— Tiene órganos vitales como el hígado, el estomago, los intestinos, el páncreas dañados, tajeados y algunos quemados, hay una manera de salvarla pero es sumamente riesgosa.

— Hazlo, si existe una posibilidad de salvarla… no importa cuál sea solo háganla, es mejor que no hacer nada… — Expresa Gaara esta vez ya de manera intranquila.

— De acuerdo — Suspira profundo la joven de ojos verdes — Déjenlo en nuestras manos.

La kunoichi se adentra a esa sala donde rápidamente se movilizan para trasladar a Matsuri a una camilla quirúrgica, anestesistas e instrumentistas no se hicieron esperar, llegan de inmediato por orden de Sakura.

— Hinata, te necesito más que nunca, sé que estas empezando no hace mucho en esto del ninjutsu medico, pero es primordial tu ayuda para salvar a Matsuri.

—Hai — Responde esta con voluntad.

— Tú serás mis ojos… — La aludida abrió enorme sus grandes ojos perlas.

— Pero… ¿Cómo?-

— Con esta técnica que desarrolle…

Sakura le muestra a Hinata sus dedos los cuales desde la punta de la yema salen unos hilos casi indescriptibles a los ojos humanos menos al byakugan, son diez veces más finos que un cabello. Hinata que tiene su byakugan activado puede distinguirlo bien.

— Eso parece ser hilos de chakra más finos que los de los titiriteros — Dice la azabache sorprendida.

— Así es, pero a diferencia del Chakra no Mesu el Chakra no Ito es mucho más certero, con este jutsu podremos operar a Matsuri sin correr el riesgo de que ninguna clase de tejido sea dañado de peor forma y regenerarlos que es el objetivo principal, una vez realizado esto la sacaremos de peligro y nos enfocaremos en buscar la causa por la que no puede realizar ese jutsu — Explica la chica de pelo rosa mientras su compañera y los ninjas de Suna escuchan expectantes.

— O sea que piensa curarla a… ¿Nivel celular? — Pregunta sorprendido Takemaru.

— No lo puedo afirmar con seguridad — Responde la chunnin de Konoha.

Ni bien termina de decir esto, Sakura le explica como su compañera la va a ayudar, Sakura sabe bien lo que tiene que hacer, el problema es que no puede ver los tejidos como pueden hacerlo la gente de clan de Hyuuga, solamente con ayuda del byakugan se puede visualizar. Sin embargo, Hinata está comenzando como ninja medico, después de todo no es su objetivo principal pero cree que vendría bien en su equipo con Shino y Kiba que haya un ninja medico para futuras misiones, con ese fin se está iniciando como shinobi medico.

— Ambas sabemos que tu control de chacra aun no se desarrolla bien para una técnica de este nivel pero conoces bien las operaciones que realizamos en tu entrenamiento, lo que necesito que hagas es que guíes mi mano hacia los órganos dañados, ya te lo dije serás mis ojos, solo guíame y yo hare el resto, si esto sale como lo esperamos no solo salvaremos la vida de Matsuri sino también implantaremos algo nuevo para los shinobis médicos que formen parte también con el clan Hyuuga — Dice con confianza Sakura.

La joven Hyuuga solo asiente con seguridad y una sonrisa en su rostro de porcelana se hace notar.  
Mientras que fuera de la sala de operaciones en el corredor de espera en una banca se dispone a esperar los resultados de la operación el líder de la aldea de Suna, sentado revuelve con sus manos sus cabellos rojizos de atrás para adelante con exasperación, sin embargo mientras la operación comienza y la preocupación de todos aumenta, fuera de la entrada de Aldea un par de amenazas se aproximan…

— Maestro Sasori ¿Esta vez va dejar que me divierta? La última vez usted se divirtió luchando contra aquella jinchuuriki… mhhh— Protesta un rubio de ojos azules, claramente reconocible por usar un sombrero cónico de paja y una capa negra con nubes rojas al igual que su compañero de impresionante corpulencia, ambos buscados por ser integrantes de la organización criminal Akatsuki.

— De acuerdo pero no me hagas esperar, Deidara — Replicaba una baja voz con severidad y malhumor.

Ambos miembros no dijeron nada más y se dirigieron por el arido desierto hacia la entrada a Suna la cual estaba totalmente desplegada por shinobis los cuales están situados uno al del otro en los peldaños que se encuentran rodeando la aldea. Rápidamente uno a uno los ninjas de Suna son reducidos y cruelmente asesinados por los delincuentes, dejando un regadero de sangre, Deidara los inmola con unos extraños explosivos que salen mediante las bocas que tiene en ambas manos y por otro lado de manera silenciosa Sasori los envenenaba.  
En sala de operaciones…

— Casi milagrosamente hemos logrado restaurar su baso, solo faltan sus intestinos y la sacaremos de peligro, pero debemos apresurarnos un poco mas Hinata, ya ha sangrado más de lo permitido, sabía que esto podía pasar y es por eso también que es muy riesgosa debemos terminar en diez minutos mas— Dice la peli rosa al notar como los cirujanos de Suna van quitando la sangre por encima del cuerpo de Matsuri que parecería que no tiene ningún corte pero de la nada su cuerpo sangra y que resulta arduo para el trabajo de ambas kunoichis.

Hinata solo cabecea de manera positiva, no desea admitirlo pero esta impresionada, jamás pensó que debería operar, si bien Sakura es de mucha ayuda para ella, se altera un poco al ver los órganos dañados de la joven castaña.

— _¿Dónde estoy? Siento frío, mucho frío… ¡Ah! Intento hablar pero las palabras no salen, parecería que mi lengua se fuera para atrás cada vez que quiero hablar ¿Por qué? Me cuesta respirar… ¿Qué sucedió conmigo? Ah… Si, ya recordé, estaba con Gaara sensei llegue a protegerlo de aquel peligro y luego mi cuerpo se sintió pesado y un gran dolor oprimió mi pecho…_ — La conciencia de Matsuri por fin está reaccionando, positivamente está mejorando. — _Ahh Gaara sensei…_ —En el rostro de la castaña se puede ver débilmente dibujada una sonrisa que de a poco se va desdibujando, su ceño comienza a fruncirse —_ Gaara sensei ¿Por qué se va? No me deje sola en este lugar oscuro y frio_ — En su mente yace la imagen inmaculada de su maestro _— No puedo hablar, quiero gritarle… Por favor, no me dé la espalda, no se aleje. No quiero volver a estar sola… Nunca más _— Una horrible pesadilla ocurre en el subconsciente de Matsuri.

— No… me de - je sola… — Hinata distrajo su mente un poco al escuchar a la jovencita.

— Es buen signo, Hinata. No te preocupes, ya estamos terminando… —Le dice Sakura sin quitar la vista a su objetivo.

Hinata ajusto mejor su vista para inspeccionar mejor los órganos de la niña, culminando con el último tramo del intestino grueso, reviso cada órgano para que no tenga ninguna falta ya habían pasado un poco de su tiempo acordado…

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

— ¿y? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo esta? — Bombardea Sari al ver salir a Hinata de la sala de operación.

— Miro a la joven y luego al Kazekage, al lado se encuentra su amor platónico expectante a las respuestas a las consignas de la preocupada amiga de la intervenida.

— Pueden estar tranquilos acaba de concluir la operación y podemos decir orgullosamente que fue todo un éxito— Alega con una sonrisa la ojiperla dejando al joven Kazekage con una extraña sensación en el pecho, le duele y a la vez siente un gran alivio, es una mezcla de extrañas y nuevas sensaciones para él.— Quedara un par de horas en observación para ver como evoluciona y si todo marcha bien para la tarde pasara a sala intermedia — Acota la Hyuuga mostrando una pequeña y a la vez tímida sonrisa.

Temari suspira aliviada recostando un poco su espalda en la pared y sentándose de manera relajada en la banca de color arena —Podemos respirar… — Dice más calmada la rubia.

— Vaya que susto te pegó tu alumna ¿no Gaara? — Le dice Naruto al nombrado dándole una palmada en el hombro al ver cómo cambia automáticamente su expresión dura de hace unos instantes por una más relajada y animada.  
— Gracias a Sakura – san y ti — Le resulta trabajoso expresar eso al joven Kazekage ya que hasta sus hermanos se dan cuenta lo mucho que se preocupa por su alumna.

Hinata sol asiente de manera amable, hace una reverencia y se adentra en seguida a ver como evoluciona su paciente, mientras que los cirujanos de Suna, jactándose de ser los mejores de su región quedan sorprendidos por el talento de ambas chicas.

— Sari, estuviste casi toda la noche en vela de seguro ni habrás almorzado — Le dice Kankuro a su prometida que ahora se encuentra distendida — Te llev - - — Una fuerte explosión se escucha cerca del lugar. Todos de inmediato salen disparados como balas afuera del hospital —Sari, tú te quedas aquí, en tu estado no quiero que te pase nada, por favor quédate, y no olvides que te amo— Dicho esto le da un fugaz beso en los labios y el joven marionetista sigue a sus hermanos y aliados de la Hoja, Sari detesta que se despida de ella con esa frase, porque le da la sensación que lo dijera porque va a morir en batalla.

— ¿Qué demonios fue ese estruendo? — Hinata entra y cierra la puerta de la sala de operación detrás de su espalda — ¿Qué sucede Hinata? —Al verla en esa forma.

— Sakura – san será mejor quedarnos aquí hasta que pase esas explosiones, parecería que atacan la villa.

— ¡Qué lindo momento eligieron! — Dice sardónica Sakura.

En las afueras del hospital, un caos se desata, la gente corre despavorida y los shinobi, se alistan para atacar a un objetivo volador no identificado.

— Tiene una capa negra con nubes rojas — Gritaba Itetsu, un fiel seguidor de Gaara.

— Otra vez ellos… —Piensa Kakashi.

— Akatsuki…

— Siguiente presa el jinchuuriki de una cola Sabaku no Gaara- kun, tendrás el privilegio de conocer mi arte mmhh —Grita el rubio mientras vuela por los aires calurosos de la aldea en una extraña ave hecha con arcillas de blanco color, mientras en ambas manos sostiene unos búhos de dicho material.

— Nos cazan como si fuéramos animales en extinción. —Dice embroncado Naruto.

— Es lo que somos para ellos —A lega Gaara — Unos monstruos…

— Pero bien sabes que no es así Gaara — Lo anima Temari.

— Eres el defensor de nuestra aldea, el Kazekage y todos confiamos en tu protección — Acota Kankuro.

— Kankuro dono tiene razón.

— Así es, sin usted estamos perdidos.

— Usted puede vencerlos. Animo Kazekage sama.

— ¡Kazekage sama!

El pueblo y shinobis aclama con respeto y devoción al joven Kazekage quitándole al aclamado una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues su objetivo principal se ha cumplido.

— Sugoi — Dice Naruto al ver la ovación y como los aldeanos tienen las esperanzas puestas en Gaara, la gente refugiada en los edificios de arena valientemente lo apoyan —Konoha no se quedara atrás, los ayudaremos ¿Verdad Kakashi sensei?

— Por supuesto. — Dice este sacando de manera lasciva su sharingan.

—Wakarimashita… _Muy bien, sé que recientemente hicimos el trato pero necesito tu chakra ahora, así que debes ponerte a trabajar _— El kazekage cierra sus ojos junta ambas manos y una relumbrante luz color ocre mucho más cercano al amarillo cubre su cuerpo por completo dejando vestigios de su ropa reemplazándola por una similar pero recubierta por ese brillo, de manera fugaz abre sus ojos que esta vez no tienen el color característico aguamarina, sino que son amarillos con un estrellado por iris y en vez de un fondo blanco yace un fondo oscuro

—**¡Ohhh Yeaaaahh! Ya era hora de que me dejaras salir, mocoso, vamos a divertirnos, pero si te distraes demás me robaré tu voluntad **— La voz gruesa del Shukaku se escuchaba en el interior del cuerpo de Gaara, mientras que en el exterior se veía una fuerza que no estaba del todo desarrollada.

_ — Lo sé por lo que no podré mantener por mucho tiempo este estado…_. Iku so, Naruto

—Mhhh Esto se le va a poner feo a Deidara— Dice un extraño sujeto de color negro y su otra mitad blanca que yace escondido en un cactus, siendo un espectador numero uno grabando toda la situación de manera camuflada.

— Deidara, idiota. Por hacer tanto escándalo con tu arte, tendré que inmiscuirme yo también, no quería volver aquí nunca más… — Opina Sasori mientras se acerca a paso lento al centro de la Aldea.

Continuara.

*Sari de pequeña tenía la cualidad de leer los labios.

UUUUfffffffff pude terminar este capi por fiiin! Hace mucho que quería hacerlo pero no podía T^T Por una razón muy simple la idea estaba pero las palabras no salian que bajooon que te pase eso! No se lo deseo a nadie que escriba u.u Mil perdones si tuve muuchisisimas faltas este trimestre fue muy malooo -_- prometo mejorar este capi parece de muchoo relleno nada de accion peeero es primordial que pase todos esto para lo que se viene

Bueno sino mal recuerdo Ume-chan pregunto si habra NaruHina la respuesta es si Pero le haran las cosas complicada a Hina pobre pobrecita n.n xd xd xd  
Ademas de un KakaSaku

Preguntitas!  
Gaara tiene modo bijuu! Pero muy imperfecto e inestable ¿Cuánto creen que podrá durar? ¿Naruto también lo posee? Xd xd xd xd  
¿Por qué creen que Sari no puede ir a apoyar en combate al Kazekage?  
¿Podría Deidara parar de alardear con su arte? Xd xd xd xd  
Shukaku y Gaara parecen haber llegado a un acuerdo…  
¿Cuál? ¿Gaara tiene que pagar un precio? Al que más se aproxime a la respuesta haré guiño  
Ya me dejo de molesta xd xd xd se agradece el que lean y mas si comentan! y mucho mas si ponen me gusta! xd xd xd


End file.
